


TOWN OF GRACE.

by Forthe100fans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthe100fans/pseuds/Forthe100fans
Summary: QUAINT LITTLE TOWN OF GRACE, WITH A SMALL POND .PARK, CAFE,CLOTHING STORE , GROCERY STORE,MOVIE THEATER.





	

CHAPTER [5]  
As they walked around the small town with the name of grace so peaceful and quite, Jasmine took Taylor's hand and started running, slow down is their a fire.When Jasmine stopped they were inside the most adorable dress shop.Taylor oh, i like this shop,me to. they started trying on clothes ,having the best time.  
both brought a few outfits. Marty came in ,finally found the two of you. should have know if their is a clothing store. You would find it.They have the cutest clothes all handmade.We will be back here for sure. Marty helped them carry their bags to the car.Took off to find the others, it was getting late,they needed to be on the road. After about an hour they saw the rest coming out of a movie theater. What did y'all see ask Taylor,  
you are not going to believe this, Gone with the wind.Really,yes. looked at Jasmine,we are coming back to the movie theater,yes we are.On the ride back everyone except Randy was a sleep,Taylor with her arm around Jasmine  
Lindsey her head in Marie's lap and Marie leaning against  
Rickie.when Randy finally got to the trailers .He stopped  
at Jasmine and Taylor's first let them out. then Lindsey's and Marie's .letting Rickey off last and on to his trailer.

Taylor woke before Jasmine the next morning, Just laid their drawing circles  
on her back,and smiling. what are you smiling at,nothing just happy to be here laying next to you.Jasmine turned over completely on her back and Taylor slide up to her ,laid her head on her chest.then Jasmine was smiling,and what are you smiling about, oh how much i love you.Just how much do you love me.So much that i thought i would cook you breakfast.  
i sort of had something else in mind. Well you are going to have to wait on the something else,i am hungry. What do you want to eat she asked Jasmine,what ever you feel like cooking,OK she went into the kitchen and grabbed 4 eggs,4 slices of bacon from the fridge,put 2 slices of bread in the oven.how do you want your eggs scrambled are over easy she asked Jasmine,scrambled, OK fried it is, i said scrambled and they had better be scrambled.Taylor just smiled and began cooking breakfast.


End file.
